


Монета и зеркало

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Gen, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Навязчивая идея Эрика и последствия его знакомства с Чарльзом куда серьёзней, чем можно было предположить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монета и зеркало

**Author's Note:**

> По Борхесу, Заир — предмет, вызывающий одержимость вплоть до летального исхода. Человек, однажды увидевший Заир, не может думать ни о чём другом и постепенно теряет разум.
> 
> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [Charlie Ryder](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1508134)

Есть у нас одно древнее-древнее поверье: нельзя отдавать, принимать, пересчитывать и даже доставать деньги перед зеркалом. Нельзя допустить, чтобы в зеркале отразились монеты; так наказали нам наши отцы, а им — их отцы, а им — отцы их отцов. Поверье это связано с легендой о мире, который был прежде; страх смерти, желание выжить и сохранить свой род владеют людьми столь сильно, что никто не решается нарушить запрет. 

Когда-то — в мире, который был прежде, — жил мудрец, умевший читать в сердцах людей: ему довольно было одного взгляда, чтобы увидеть истинные помыслы всякого, и невозможно было от него ничего утаить. Мудрец тот владел чудесным зеркалом, зеркалом зеркал, что отражало весь мир, все мысли и деяния человеческие, и самого мудреца могло отразить по его воле в любом месте; и дорожил он всевидящим зеркалом больше собственной жизни.

***

Знал ли я, с чем столкнулся, когда впервые увидел Эрика? И да и нет. Сейчас я уже не уверен, что заставило меня броситься в тёмную воду: альтруистический порыв или мгновенное знание, что этот человек — самое важное, что со мной было и будет; вероятнее всего, каким бы ни был мотив, его внушил мне Заир.

Прикоснувшись к разуму барахтающегося в воде человека, я почувствовал его одержимость. Тогда я не смог верно определить её объект: всё его существо заполняла идея мести, вокруг которой плясали сотни чудовищных образов, и в каждом из них сверкала монета. Серебряный кругляшок достоинством в пять рейхсмарок.

Как несоизмеримо важна для него монета на самом деле, я понял позже, когда он повторял историю своей жизни вслух: небрежно касаясь этой детали, как повода, или вовсе обходя вниманием, — так молчат только о невыносимо огромном, разрывающем изнутри на части. Я видел, как раскалённое серебро прожигало его сознание, и терялся в догадках. Быть может, этот образ стал для него воплощением пережитых страданий и предстоящей мести, или Эрик просто свихнулся на идее фикс. Но на сумасшедшего он не был похож.

***

И рассказывают, что была в том мире монета колдовская, нечистая, монета монет: увидевший её и тем паче державший в руках делался одержим и не мог уже думать ни о чём другом; в разных местах, в разные времена несчастные излагали историю своего безумия, прежде чем замкнуться и замолчать навек, созерцая монету внутренним взором.

***

Потом мне пришла в голову совсем уж фантастическая версия. Я вспомнил, как читал однажды сборник легенд о Заире — мистическом предмете, замыкающем на себе все мысли увидевшего его; во многих из них Заир являлся в виде монетки. Версия казалась неправдоподобной, сказочной, но стороннему наблюдателю и моя жизнь могла показаться неправдоподобной. С другой стороны, мутации и сверхспособности, хоть и были необычны, всё же имели строго научное объяснение, а Заир был мифом, вымыслом, отпочковавшимся от исламской религии.

Поделиться своими соображениями с Эриком я по понятным причинам не мог. Нечего было и думать о том, чтобы просить разрешения покопаться в его мозгах, — поэтому я делал это без спроса. Никакого воздействия, ничего того, за что можно было бы осудить: я просто наблюдал. И чем больше я наблюдал, тем больше убеждался, что его одержимость носит поистине нечеловеческий характер. Монета была не просто символом: она была причиной и поводом, альфой и омегой, источником бесконечных кошмаров о перенесённых мучениях и бесконечных же фантазий об отмщении. Сейчас я думаю, что Эрик не сознавал истинных мотивов своих желаний: убив Шоу той самой монеткой, с которой всё началось, он надеялся освободиться из-под её власти. Это, конечно, не могло ему помочь — и не помогло.

Знал ли Шоу о том, что делает, когда показал ему монету? Кем был Шоу на самом деле? Может быть, он понимал, что стал жертвой Заира, и надеялся с помощью силы Эрика избавиться от него?

Мысли об этой проблеме занимали меня день и ночь. Иногда мне казалось, что я сам видел Заир, так отчётливо я помнил его изображение в сознании Эрика: серебристый блеск, Пауль фон Гинденбург на аверсе, орёл и свастика на реверсе. Я не знаю, было ли это просто исследовательским интересом, любопытством, тягой к неведомому — или Заир уже тогда завладел и мной; черту провести сложно, но немногим позже был вынесен однозначный приговор. Я увидел, как Эрик вертит монету между пальцев. Поигрывает, заставляет подняться в воздух, то ускоряет, то замедляет вращение. Я застыл в дверях его комнаты; взглянув на меня, Эрик тотчас же спрятал монету. Но было поздно.

Меня охватил ужас. Я всецело верил тому, что ещё недавно считал праздным суеверием; и я поставил себе задачу спасти Эрика от проклятия монеты. Мне казалось, что, освободив его, я получу возможность освободить и самого себя. С того момента моя судьба стала в какой-то степени отражением его.

У меня было безнадёжно мало времени. Я проводил свободные часы в библиотеке, пытаясь отыскать свидетельства того, что хоть кому-то удалось ускользнуть из-под власти Заира, и ничего не находил. Но у меня было то, чего не было у других: телепатия. Мог ли я проиграть монетке, выкатившейся со страниц древних книг, в искусстве управления чужими мыслями?

О том, чтобы откровенно поговорить с Эриком, тогда не могло быть и речи. Он бы поднял меня на смех, принял мой рассказ за отчаянную попытку отговорить его от убийства; к тому же в полной мере препятствовать ему я не мог, да и не хотел. Я был отравлен тем же ядом — во всём, что касалось монеты, моя воля притуплялась, и я стал соучастником его преступления.

Мне удалось достучаться до Эрика, только когда он был отмщён, а я — парализован. Потеря способности ходить пугала меня не так, как потеря способности ясно мыслить. Эрик к тому времени тоже почувствовал неладное, хотя и убеждал себя поначалу, что бережёт монету как память о мести; и наконец я рассказал ему всё, что знал. Он поверил мне: нельзя было не поверить. Эрик был упрямцем, но не глупцом. После долгих уговоров он позволил мне проникнуть в свой разум, чтобы стереть образ монеты из памяти; не знаю, сколько силы воли ему потребовалось, чтобы преодолеть сопротивление Заира. Ничего не вышло. И дело было не столько в том, что я при этом чувствовал почти физическую боль, будто поднимал руку на святое, неприкосновенное: Заир настолько глубоко пророс в него, опутал корнями сознание, что стереть его значило бы стереть саму личность Эрика. На это я не мог пойти. 

Тогда я оказался достаточно самонадеян, чтобы поспорить с монетой за власть над Эриком. Я постарался стать для него всем. Я был его другом, спасителем, жертвой, любовником, врагом; был его товарищем по несчастью и преследователем, грозившим забрать самое важное. Защищаясь, монета внушала ему ненависть ко мне, ещё сильнее запутывая связавший нас узел. Но даже цепляясь друг за друга в попытке сохранить рассудок, мы ни на минуту не забывали о том, что столкнуло нас вместе. Я был безнадёжно болен сам — мог ли я вылечить его?

Мы бежали друг от друга, надеясь убежать от Заира, и снова сближались; мы продолжали бороться, искали огромное по важности дело, которое могло бы с ним соперничать, — Эрик с головой ушёл в организацию вооружённого сопротивления мутантов, я посвятил себя школе. Временами казалось, что можно жить в симбиозе с монетой, балансируя на грани безумия; но настал день, когда всё рухнуло.

Я никому не рассказывал о проклятии, даже Хэнку, ревниво оберегая нашу тайну. Но однажды, заглянув в разум нового ученика — дежурный жест, поверхностное касание, — я увидел знакомый образ.

Это потрясло меня. Я долго расспрашивал его, пытаясь узнать, где он видел монету; мальчишка делал вид, что не понимает, о чём я, а потом сказал, что знание о монетке, кажется, просто было с ним всегда — сродни знанию о том, что небо синее.

Я проверил сознания всех, до кого смог дотянуться. Везде мне откликался серебряным блеском Заир, и я подумал, что схожу с ума. Но разговоры с глазу на глаз подтверждали: все помнили о монете, но не могли сказать, как узнали о ней.

Единственное объяснение было убийственно простым. Каким-то образом я неосознанно транслировал образ монеты через Церебро всем, кого видел. Заир сделал меня идеальным орудием для того, чтобы распространиться по миру; возможно, я и был его истинной целью, а Эрик — способом подобраться ко мне.

***

И мудрец увидел ту монету в своём всевидящем зеркале, и пал её жертвой, и захотел владеть ею, и нашёл; и монета отразилась в чудесном зеркале и во всех местах одновременно, и все люди увидели её и сделались одержимы, и великая беда постигла мир.

***

Я рассказал всё Эрику, мы превратили Церебро в груду металлолома, но было поздно. Заражены были все, кроме детей, родившихся после того, как я последний раз надевал шлем. Вероятно, Заир манипулировал моим восприятием, моей памятью — я так и не смог вспомнить, чтобы хоть раз осуществлял такое мощное воздействие на всех без разбору, но факты были непреложны. Мир должен был превратиться в скопление людей, одержимых одной-единственной мыслью о монете, и виной этому был я.

Было бессмысленно что-то скрывать. Поговорив, мы с Хэнком пришли к выводу, что Заир — не древнее проклятие, а скорее нечто вроде телепатического паразита. Веками он скитался, меняя хозяев, пока наконец эра мутаций не позволила ему присосаться к телепату, располагающему возможностями неограниченного влияния. И сейчас у него был шанс сожрать целую планету.

Хэнк обещал искать способ справиться с Заиром, пока не померкнет рассудок. Я не уверен, позволит ли монета ему это сделать. Эрик большую часть времени сидит, уставившись в одну точку, и крутит, крутит монетку между пальцами. Мне самому становится всё труднее писать, но я должен рассказать о том, что на самом деле произошло. Я отчаянно надеюсь, что мне есть кому рассказывать.

***

Говорят, мудреца того звали Завьером, а зеркало его Серебром; ещё учёные люди говорят, что он потерял разум и по злому умыслу навёл на весь мир морок, оттого что когда-то в битве увидел, как монетой пронзили голову другого человека. Имя Завьер, передаваясь сквозь века, стало Заиром, именем серебряной монетки, о которой грезил мудрец. 

Сложно различить, что здесь вымысел, а что — правда. Учёные люди день и ночь стараются разгадать письмена, оставшиеся от мира, который был прежде. Но, так или иначе, каждый из нас с рождения знает накрепко, что нельзя доставать монеты перед зеркалом, — знает так же верно, как то, что небо синее.


End file.
